treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Star-Gazing Dragon
Star-Gazing Dragon is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot One Day Dragon notices Mail Mouse is very sleepy. She explains that she stayed up long past her bedtime to see a comet. Dragon decides that he’d like to see something as exciting as a comet, too. “I’m sure I can stay up past my bedtime!” That night Dragon tries to stay awake. He sits down on his bed so he won’t get too tired but sitting down makes him sleepy. He decides to count the hearts on his blanket to keep him awake. But counting things what lots of folks do when they want to fall asleep, and soon… zzzzzzz. The next night Dragon decides he’ll have to be more clever so he hides his bed. Then, he hides alarm clocks all over the house, all set to go off at his bedtime – so when his bedtime arrives he'll be so busy finding all the ringing alarm clocks he won't have time to get sleepy and miss the comet. And the ringing alarm clocks do keep Dragon up past his bedtime, except… he gets so tuckered out running around and finding all the clocks… zzzzzzz. The third night Dragon decides to wait outside, where there aren’t things like a warm bed or hidden alarm clocks to make him sleepy. He starts to count the stars, then remembers counting things is what made him sleepy the first night. He hears a cricket, and goes looking for it, then remembers looking for things is what made him sleepy the second night. Instead, he decides to just sit there and wait, and soon… zzzzzzzzz. When Dragon wakes up the next morning he realizes: He always gets sleepy when he stays up past his bedtime, because it’s his bed time. Then he comes up with a clever idea. He'll make his new bedtime the middle of the afternoon that way, when he wakes up it will be the middle of the night, and he'll be able to see the comet! So, right after lunch, Dragon brushes his teeth, has a good stretch, and goes to bed. And because it’s his new bedtime, he falls right asleep. Then, right around his old bedtime, Dragon wakes up, rested and all ready to go see the comet, because he's had a good long snooze. He hurries outside, and there it is in the sky the comet a beautiful sight. Dragon is very happy he tricked himself into staying up past his bedtime to see the comet and heads back inside... except... now he just has one small problem. It's his real bedtime... but he isn't at all sleepy. Luckily, he now knows lots of ways to make himself fall asleep... and starts to count the hearts on his blanket…. Zzzzzzzzzzz. Segments * Upright At Night * Make it Awake * Snores Outdoors * Bedtime Shmed-Time Trivia * Alligator, Ostrich, and Beaver don't appear in this episode. * This is the first episode seeing Mail Mouse's eye big through the telescope she's looking through while seeing the stars up close. * After Dragon says hello to Mail Mouse at the beginning, she tries saying hello back and his name until her yawning cut her sentence off, her respond to him is "hello Dra...yawn...gon". Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes